Fearless
by Carre
Summary: Clary and her brother Jon go through hell and back. Can she get through it a second time? Or will she give up will she cave in under all the pressure? Who will be there to help her?
1. Chapter 1

I run down the stairs into the kitchen. I get out a bottle of water and my bag. I threw my running shoes into my bag, and threw my flats on, then ran out the door to my car. I throw my stuff into the passenger seat, then set of to the school, listening to beartooth to wake myself up. Once I pull into the school parking lot I grab my stuff and jump out of my car. I run over to Izzy and Simon and unfortinatly Jace. I was wearing my crop top/ sports bra that had set it off written on it and my red and black plaid high wasted skirt on with my black flats.(I have that shirt and im like in love with it) Izzy sqeals when she sees me.

"Its been soooo long I have seen you." She yelled.

"It was a week." I say.

"Well it wasn't long enough for me Carrot." Jace says.

"Shut up golden boy. Come on Iz, Si we have to get to class." I say while walking away. The two both stayed though. I just walked to Luke's classroom which was my first two periods. When I get in there I run and hug him I haven't seen him in a week I was visiting my real dad Valentine which was horrible. After I hug him I sit down in my seat. When Iz and Si come in they don't sit next to me. I look back at them but they avert there eyes. Even Jace doesn't try to bother me. Once that class is done we have ten minuets to talk before Luke starts the next class. I get up and walk over to Iz and Simon.

"Why didn't you sit next to me guys?" I asked them.

"Clary ask Luke what happened." Simon said. I walk up to Luke.

"Luke what happened?"

"Clary you have to promise to stay calm." He said. I nod my head yes.

"Your mother was in a car accident and is now in the hospital in a coma." He said with tears in his eyes. I just stared at him. All of my friends and Luke knew what would happen even Jace. I turned around and went sprinting to the door, but someone grabbed me from behind.

"LET ME GO!" I scream as I struggle.

"LET GO! LET GO!" I had tears running down my cheeks.

"Please let go."

"I can't Biscuit."Magnus said. He turned me around to face him. I laid my head on his chest and cried, and cried for god nows how long but he let go. I turned around and ran. I was running through the halls until I couldn't stand anymore. I fell to the floor on my hands and knees and cried. Jonathan ran over to me.

"What's wrong Clare-bear?"

"Its mom she's in the hospital." I cry. My brother started cursing. He picked me up and started walking to his car.

"Where do you think you are going Morgenstern's?" Principal Starkweather asked.

"Hospital." Jon replied, then walked out. He put me into the passenger seat of his car then sped off to the hospital. I got out of the car and ran into the hospital Jon was right on my heels.

"What room is Jocelyn Garroway in?" I asked the girl at the desk. Third floor second to your right. She replied. I ran to the stairs and dart to the third floor and into her room with Jon right behind me.

"Mom." I whisper when I see her on the bed. If it was a different place I would have thought that she was sleeping but she's here and in a coma.

" Jon..."

"I know." He says while I turn around and cry on his chest. I wrap my arms around him and he does the same thing I can feel his tears drip into my hair.

"Clarissa, Jonathan I would expect you to stay stronger than this in this particular situation."

"Not the time Valentine." Jon growls.

"Oh but it is, seeing as your dear mother is in a coma you have to come live with me because Luke( he spat his name) didn't sign the papers to be your legal guardian you have to come to me." He said with a evil smirk on his lips.

Jon pov.

Clary started to shake from fear of having to live with Valentine. I don't blame her even a week with him is hard. How could this happen? I hold Clary tighter to me to try and calm her down before he sees her shaking.

"No we don't have to come with you." I say.

"Yes you do or else ill drag you with me. Oh come on kids don't you want some time with your dad?" He asks sarcastically. I hear Clary gulp.

"Leave us alone with our mother." I say.

"As you wish Jonathan." Then he got up and left.

"Jon we cant live with him mom might not wake up what happened when that happens we cant Jon Valentine will hurt us Jon what do we do?!" Clary rambles. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Clary calm down I'm going to get us out of this mess I promise. I'll go get us some coffee you stay here and... just make sure Valentine doesn't come in here okay?" She nods her head yes. I walk out and go to the coffee shop down the road. I take my phone out and call Magnus.

"What's up Jonny boy?"

"I need Clary and I to stay with you for awhile please Magnus Valentine is trying to get us to go live with him while our mom is in a coma."

"No problem."

"Thank you so much Magnus..."

"don't you dare go get all sappy on me Jonny boy."

"OK ok just thank you." I hung up then.

"How may I help you?" The waiter asked.

"One large black coffee and one large six sugar and six whole milk coffee."

"Okay wait one moment please." I nod my head. A minuet later she comes back with two coffee's.

"Here you go sir. She said. May I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"yea but I wont be going for quiet awhile well until my mom wakes up you'll be seeing more of me here though."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that."She said.

"No its fine." I say then walk out with the coffee. When I was about to open the door to my mothers room, I heard Clary's high pitch scream. I dart into the room with my phone in hand ready to call 911. I got right in front of Clary before she could be hit in the face again. Valentine punched me in the face a couple of times before someone walked into the room to see why someone screamed. It was a doctor... the doctor got out his phone and dialed 911. He stepped out of the room when he saw me nod.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY JONATHAN!" Clary screamed. But it was to late. Valentine threw me to the floor and kicked me in the ribs. HARD. Valentine picked Clary up by her neck. He was hurting her. She couldn't breathe.

Clary pov.

Valentine was holding me up by my neck. He was choking me. My feet aren't touching the floor. Jon's on the ground. I fist my hands at my side, then punch Valentine in the face. He dropped me. I started coughing.

"You little bitch!" He screamed. He kicked me in the knee till he heard a satisfying crack. I screamed at the top of my lungs. He put his foot on my the knee that cracked, and out all his weight on it. I screamed again and cried. Then the door banged open and two cops came in with two doctors behind them.

"Put your hands up Valentine Morgenstern you are under arrest." The one that opened the door said. They took Valentine out of the room. Jon gets up and runs over to me.

"Clary I am so so so sorry you were never meant to get hurt Clary how bad did he hurt you this time?" A doctor rushed over to Jon. The cop and other doctor rushed over to me.

"Miss are you okay?"

"No is that even a question."

"Miss we need you to move you right knee."

"Get away from me." I say in a deadly calm voice.

"Clary they need to check your knee out please." Jon said.

"No because what if its broken then I know I wont be able to be on the track team or cheerleading or cross country."

"Miss we really need to check your knee out." The doctor repeated.

"I cant move it." I whispered.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT MOVE IT!?" Jon yells. I flinch because he yelled.

"I cant move my right leg at all." I say then burst into tears. Jon nods at the doctor then. Jon moves next to me and holds my arms down and puts his hand over my mouth. The doctor went over to my knee and touched it. I scream ant fist my hands and I try to move but it makes it worse. I scream again when they try moving my leg. Jon trys to calm me down but it doesn't work. Once they got my off the floor and into a cast I was sat down by the cop to tell him what happened.

"Can you tell us how long your father has hurt you?"

"He's not my father." I say venomously.

"Miss please answer my question."

"Ever since we were little that was when I was to small to understand but our mom divorced him and got married to Luke Garroway my step father but we call him our real father because he's treated us like his kids from the very beginning. "

"What has your real father..."

"VALENTINE IS NOT MY FATHER LUKE IS GET IT RIGHT!"

"Okay miss what did Valentine do to you and your brother?"

"He would get drunk and then he would hit us and beat us wouldn't give us food."

"Do you know why he did this?"

"Because he's a sick bastard." I spat.

"What else did he do to you?"

"N-nothing-g."

"I don't believe that miss please tell me the truth."

"He tried t-t-to-o r-r-ape m-m-e-e." I say looking down.

"Your free to go miss thank you for your time." I got out of there as fast as I could.

Jace pov. next day

When Clary got into school she had bags under her eyes she had a cast on her right knee, and the whole left side of her face was black and blue. Late last night the news came out that she was raped by her father and her father beat the crap out of Jon and her. When she walked in Jon wasn't with her neither was Luke. She was totally and utterly alone. A gang of boys walked up to her.

"Hey baby can I have a little of you too?" One of them said while putting his hand on her cheek. She gulped and stepped back from him.

"Awww but baby." He said while pinning her to the wall.

"Get away from me." She said weakly.

"You want me to go away fine." He said while kicking her right knee. She didn't even flinch. Once the whole hall way was clear she slid to the floor and cried. I walked over to her.

"Clary are you okay?"

"Why would you care you probably just want to get me out of my clothes like every other boy and hurt me more."

"I would never do that to a girl ever."

"Can I talk to you and you'll never tell anyone?"

"Your secrets are safe with me."

"I just want my mom but she's in a coma and Luke isn't the same with my mom and Valentine broke my knee so I cant run or do cheerleading, and the whole side of my face is bruised. I'm scared Jace my mom might die and I have no where to go. No one likes me anymore because of what Valentine did to me, like I had any say in it what so ever. Do you think that's its my fault he did those things. He said I deserved what I got and I'm starting to believe him."

"Clary don't you ever think like that. You never deserved that no one does. Clary look at me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because crying is a weakness and I'm crying the only boys I have ever cried to before was Luke and Jon. Valentine would hurt me more if I screamed or cried."

"Clary." I say while bringing my hand up to cup her cheek." You can't believe what Valentine says, I'll help with all the bullies I wont let any of them touch you again." Clary nodded with tears streaming down her cheeks. I lean in and kiss her gently on the lips. I pull back to see her with a small smile which I'm glad I could give her even if it is for only a minuet.

Clary pov.

He leaned in and gently put his lips on mine. This feeling was wonderful. When he pulls back I find myself smiling a small smile. Jace got up and held his hand out for me, which I greatfully took. When I tried walking without anyone holding me up I started to fall but Jace caught me before I could even hit the floor.

"Thanks Jace." I say.

"Were you able to walk before that guy kicked you?" Jace asked.

"Yea but I didn't want him to see my pain."

"I get that, by any chance would you know his name?" Jace asks.

"Yea that's Damion we used to be friends but he tried making a move on me last year so we stopped being friends."

"Oh good I have the same period with him right know I need you to come with me please."

"Okay." I say. When we get to the door Jace stops and turns to look at me.

"I need you to go in there and ask for him tell the teacher the principle wants to speak to him."

"Okay." I say. I walk in then. "Hello yea the principle needs Damion." I say with a smile on my face. Damion gets up and walks out with me.

"Did the principle really wan to see me or did you?" He asks in a weird low voice once we are in the hall. I smile in response I guess he took that as a good sign. I looked over his shoulder and saw Jace. I nodded ever so slightly so Jace would know now. I move out of the way at the right moment cause Jace tackles him to the ground.

"If you mess with Clary again I will hurt you beyond recognition got me?" Jace said. Damion nodded his head in fear. "Good." Jace said as he got up. "Know go back to class oh and spread the word." Damion nodded then ran back into the room. I just laugh.

"Thanks Jace I only came in today for the information on my projects then I have to go to Magnus's place."

"Magnus's? Why?" Jace asked.

"That's where Jon and I are staying because we are not allowed to stay with Luke."

"Okay do you want me to drop you off after you get your stuff?"

"Yes please I don't think I will be able to drive. Clary there's no reason to thank me I'm just being the perfect gentlemen I am." He said. I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny Carrot?" He asks while flicking me on the forhead.

"That I'm going to hurt you if you call me Carrot again." I said deadly.

"Okay you keep believing that Carrot". He said with a smirk. I stomped on his foot.

"Aww." He crys like a baby. I just laugh. I start walking to my art class. I get in there and there's one of the guys that tried to "get me" this morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clary pov.**

I back up a little when I see him.

"Clary what's wrong?" Jace asks me.I gulp.

"Nothing lets just get my projects and go." I say. I walk up to my teacher.

"Mrs. Morgenstern what can I do for you today?" She said and I shivered from the name.

"I just need the assignments for the next month." I say and she gives me a look like why.

"Because I'm not going to be coming to school for a little my moms in a coma and my dads in jail." I say and she just nods. She gives me all of the assignments and I leave her classroom with Jace behind me.

 **1 hour later.**

" That took forever." Jace said. I just laugh.

"Off to Magnus's." I say. And Jace groans I just laugh. Jace opens the car door for me and I get in and thank him. He just nods and gets in and starts driving. When we get there he opens the car door for me again and comes inside with me because Magnus is still at school and Jon is a the hospital with Luke.

"Clary are you all alone here?" Jace asks me. I nod my head.

" Do you want me to stay?" He asks.

" I don't want you to get into trouble because of me." I say. He laughs.

"Clary my parents don't care we all now this." I just nod agreeing with him.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask him.

" This." He said and lent down and captured my lips with his. I melt into the kiss and kiss him back. I run my hands through his hair and he puts his hands on my waist. We stay like that until we can't breath and have to pull apart. I lean up and kiss him again.

" What does this make us now?" I mutter against his lips.

"Anything you want but I would like to be your boyfriend." Jace said against my lips.

" I want to be your girlfriend.' I say to him as I pull back.

"Good because I have wanted to do this forever." He said. And leaned down again to kiss me. His hand runs up to my spine and I back away from pain. I look down afraid of what might happen.

"I'm sorry Clary I didn't mean to hurt you." Jace says and I look up shocked

"What why are you so shocked?" Jace asks.

"If I ever backed away it was double beatings."I whisper and I hear him take in a sharp breath. He puts his hand under my chin to make me look at him.

"Clary I will never lay a hand on you, if you don't like something I do you tell me and I won't do it. Got it? Jace states then asks, and I nod my head yes. I hug him and start crying. Jace just holds me and whispers comforting things of how it's going to be just stand there the only sound is my sobs and his breathing. I pull away and he wipes away the tears on my face ever so gently, so he doesn't hurt me. My hoodie goes down a bit and he see's Valentine's hand prints. He sucks his breath in and pulls the hoodie down more. I gulp thinking that he will get mad at me. But he starts to tear up.

"Jace are you okay?" I ask and Jace nods his head yes.

"Yeah I was just thinking what I would have done if Izzy had this happen to her and how I would kill Robert if he ever laid a hand on her like this." Jace says and sighs.

"Well you should probably go I have to get to the hospital." I say.

"But how are you getting there?" Jace asks.

"Bus." I say and Jace shakes his head no.

"I'll drive you."Jace says.

"You can't it's like 30 minuets out of your way."I say and Jace shrugs and grabs my arm and puts me in his car. I huff.

"What band do you want?" Jace asks.I pull out bring me the horizon that's the spirit and put it in.

"You come prepared." Jace says.

"You can't go anywhere with out cd's. I say and skip to 9 drown. I sing the whole thing and Jace looks amazed.

"What you looked shocked." I say.

"I didn't know you knew how to sing I thought you would be like Izzy."

"No god no I don't think I could sing like her if I tried."I say and Jace laughs.

"True that I don't think anyone can sing like Izyy but Izzy."Jace says and starts singing 10 with me. After awhile we pull into the parking lot of the hospital.

"Thank you for the ride Jace." I say getting out of the car.

"Your welcome Clare-bear have a good day." Jace says and I nod my head yes and close the door and head in to the hospital. I walk to my mother's room and start drawing for my art project. Jon walks in and sees me.

"Clary I thought you were coming later."Jon says and I look up. I dropped the art stuff and started crying. He came rushing to my side and I clung onto him like he was my air.

"They treated me like crap, like I wanted what I got someone kicked me, they were grabbing at me Jon they wouldn't leave me alone and Jace helped me."I say crying more. Jon holds me tighter.

"Clary I'm so sorry we should have come with you to the school."Jon says and I pull back.

"Don't blame yourself I wanted to go remember so it was my fault."I say and get up to go get coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

Once I get back from getting my coffee Luke is in the room.

"Okay we need to figure out the arrangements for where you guys are living." Luke says and we nod.

"Well can't we stay with you, I mean why couldn't we?" I ask.

"Because I didn't sign the papers I was going to but I thought that it would be weird for you guys when Jon was six and you were five you guys still wanted to see your father..."

He's not our father." Jon mutters and I nod my head to Jons statement.

"You will always be our father Luke." I say.

"Thank you Clary and Jon but we need to figure this out before people take you guys away." Luke says and we nod. That is why we were stuck in this conversation for two and a half hours. We will be staying with Magnus until Luke can take us again. We also will be going to school in a few days but if we can't handle something we go to the principle and leave. That is why I am going to school today. I am wearing a t shirt that says "Good girls go to heaven Bad girls go everywhere" and a black leather half vest with a black beanie, and my black jeans with rips in them. I have my "music saved my life" bracelet on and my my chemical romance one, pierce the veil, beartooth,bring me the horizon,and bracelets aren't for cutting there for wrists bracelets on. I grab my bag on the way out. Jace is picking me up because Jon isn't coming in today he is coming in a week. Jace knocks on the door. I open the door still putting my blood red lipstick on. I have to put on my eyeliner and my mascara.

"Morning beautiful." Jace says and leans down and pecks my lips. He grabs my bag.

"Morning." I say and smile. We head to the car and I sit in the passenger seat. Magnus lives like 20 minuets from the school. I go into my bad and pull out my three days grace album One-x. Jace smiles when he see's it. I pop it in and we listen to it. Once we get to school I get out of the car after Jace opened the door. I grab my bag and walk towards my locker. Jace right behind me. Someone pushes me into the wall. My eyes open wide in fear and I flinch. Jace gets the guy off of me and throws him to the foor.

"Stay the hell away from her." Jace growls at him and he runs off. I stay leaning against the wall for a little just to gather myself.

"Hey are you alright?" Jace asks coming over to me and caressing my face.I nod my head yes.

"Fine come on I don't think it's safe in these hallways anymore." I say and he nods we head to our lockers. After he gets his stuff he comes over to my locker and helps me get my stuff and walks me to our class. We have a sub. No duh I mean Luke is still at the hospital. Jace sits next to me and we wait silently for the class to start. Someone throws paper at me.

"Wow now she's going emo I wonder if she cuts?" Someone practically shouts I turn around immediately and stand up. I walk over to him.

"I have never ever cut thank you very much why would I want to end up dead, shut up okay you know nothing about what has happened in my god damn life and I think that you should stay like an inocent little brat for the rest of life because the second you show any signs of becoming like me your so called friends won't be there." I say to him and sit back down.

"Are you okay Clary?"Jace whispers to me.

"Dandy." I say and pull out my drawing book and start sketching. My phone starts ringing. I look at the caller Jon's name. I stand up immediately and walk out of the class room. I answer the call,

"What happened why are you calling me?" I ask nerviously.

"Clary mom's in surgery." Jon says.

"Why what the hell happened?" I yell.

"Her heart stopped.." Jon whispers. I drop the phone and feel the tears coming. I lean against the wall for support. Jace comes out of the classroom to see me like this. He picks up my phone and starts talking to Jon. But I can't hear anything I can only hear the loud noise in my head. I scratch at my head to make it stop but it won't go away. When I pull my hands away I see blood. I scream.

"Clary Clary listen to me we have to go Clary listen to me!" Jace yells while grabbing my hands. He drags me out of the school and into the car. We start driving and I start to drift off. Jace grabs one of my hands.

"Clary talk to me." Jace says.

"I want my mom." I say and then don't talk at all the whole way to the hospital. Once we pull in I get out slowly. I walk to the waiting room. I see Luke in tears and Jon crying into his hands. A new wave of tears come. I turn to Jace and put my face into his chest. He trys to make me stop crying. Kinda how my mother did. That thought made it worse. My mom is gone forever. I grab Jace's hand and walk out to the car. I get into the car. I pull out my beartooth cd and put it in. I higher the volume all the way. I let the tears fall. I scream and cry. I curl myself up into a ball. I finally fall asleep.

 **Jace pov**

Just seeing her like this is heartbreaking. I wish I could take this pain away from her but I don't think anything will make this change. She finally falls asleep. I lower the music to a normal volume and seatbelt her. I start driving but realize I don't have a key to Magnus's so I drive to my place. Once we get there I pick her up and bring her to my room and lay her down. I pull the blankets over her. I sit by the bed and falls asleep. I hear Clary get up and turn the light on. I get up and stand with her.

"I'm hungry." She says so I bring her to the kitchen and make her pancakes. She eats them silently. Once she finishes she gets up and washes her plate and goes back to my room. Once I get in there I see her burled into a ball trying to fight off the tears. I lay on the bed next to her and she moves closer to me. I put my arm over her waist. She starts crying. The muffled sounds of her crys reach my ears.

"Clary what can I do to make this a little better?" I ask.

"I don't know, I don't know what to do Jace Jon and Luke that's all I've got in family I can't do this Jace I can't it's to much to handle I want to die Jace I really want to die, I have never felt like this before Jace I really only want to die." Clary says to me and I almost break just hearing it.

"Clary promise me that you won't kill yourself." I say.

"I can't Jace I can't promise you that."

"No Clary you will promise me this and you will fulfill it." I say.

"I promise I won't kill myself." Clary whispers and I nod my head.


End file.
